Pay The Kiss
by parkwoojin's
Summary: "akan kubayar ciuman ini dengan seluruh hidupku"—Kang Daniel ; tags ; OngNiel ; Daniel , K ; Sungwoo ,O ; Produce 101 Season 2 ; T , DLDR


_"_ _hyung, seratus ribu won untuk sebuah ciuman panas"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kang Daniel**

 **x**

 **Ong Seungwoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **Pay The Kiss"**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki dengan marga Ong itu membuka ponsel nya diam-diam saat sebuah pesan masuk ketika ia sedang ulangan sejarah.

 _Ku tunggu di toilet lantai dua, cash 30000 won_

Sungwoo menghela napasnya. Kalau bukan karena uang, ia tak sudi melakukan hal ini. Menjual bibir nya kesana-sini. Katakanlah Sungwoo orang yang buruk maka ia tak kan mengelak. Ia sadar bahwa ia makhluk tuhan yang kotor. Meski tak menjual keseluruhan tubuhnya , tetap saja ia menjual'bagian' dari tubuhnya.

Sungwoo mengangkat tangannya, "ssaem, permisi ke wc". Setelah mendapat izin , Sungwoo langsung pergi ke toilet lantai dua untuk menemui 'pelanggan'-nya.

Kalau tidak salah namanya Kim Taedong.

"berikan uangnya" pinta Sungwoo ketika ia melihat sosok Taedong bersandar pada salah satu bilik. Pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu merogoh sakunya dan mengambil uang sejumlah 30000 won. Setelah itu sebuah ciuman 'hampir' panas terjadi. Sungwoo menghentikan ciumannya ketika dirasa Taedong mulai berlebihan, tidak sesuai dengan biaya yang sudah dibayar nya.

"kau harus bayar lebih, Kim." Sungwoo merogoh saku Taedong dan mengambil uang sepuluh ribu won.

"aku permisi" pamitnya. Sebelum ke kelas, Sungwoo memilih untuk ke wc lantai tiga, satu tingkat dengan kelasnya. Membersihkan bekas ciuman yang entah mengapa selalu terasa menjijikkan.

Ingatkan Sungwoo untuk segera berhenti dari pekerjaan hina nya ini setelah uangnya terkumpul.

Sungwoo punya alasan mengapa ia mencari uang dengan cara seperti ini, jadi ia tak benar-benar buruk—mungkin.

Sebuah pesan kembali diterimanya, " _ongie~ hyung. 15 ribu won satu kecupan dipipi untuk membuat woojin cemburu"_ , ia terkekeh. Anak yang bernama hyungseob ini pernah membayar cukup mahal hanya untuk berpura-pura ciuman panas agar gebetannya Park Woojin cemburu. Tetapi tidak berhasil, respon Woojin tak seperti yang diharapkan Hyungseob. Pemuda bergingsul itu malah _filtring_ ke teman sekelasnya , si Youngmin.

Sungwoo membalas pesan hyungseob, " _hyung harus ulangan. Dikantin saat jam istirahat, bagaimana? Jangan lupa ajak woojin makan bersama. Tenang saja, hari ini youngmin tidak masuk."_

Setelah itu Sungwoo benar-benar kembali ke kelas dan melanjutkan ulangannya.

.

.

.

Sesuai janji , Sungwoo benar-benar mencium pipi hyungseob didepan woojin, hyungseob nyaris kecewa saat woojin tak kunjung bereaksi , hingga akhirnya ia menambah bayaran Sungwoo ketika woojin bilang " _seob, jangan memakai jasa Sungwoo hyung lagi. Kau bisa minta langsung padaku tanpa biaya"_

Padahal tak sepenuhnya berkat Sungwoo. Tapi ia tetap berterimakasih.

Joo Haknyeon, teman sekelas woojin tiba-tiba datang dan duduk disamping sungwoo. Pemuda jeju itu bersuara , cukup keras untuk didengar satu meja.

"hyung, seratus ribu won untuk sebuah ciuman panas" ujarnya.

Sungwoo tersenyum , kemudian tangannya bergerak untuk menjitak kepala haknyeon.

"aku tidak melayani anak kecil untuk ciuman jenis itu, jejuboi"

Sungwoo berjengit ketika sebuah notifikasi masuk, " _ku tunggu diatap sekarang!"_

 _Mati kau Ong Sungwoo_ batin sungwoo gelisah, dilirknya sekitaran kantin dan mendapati seseorang dengan rambut pirang keluar meninggalkan kantin.

.

"hei Dan, menunggu lama?" sapa sungwoo, pura-pura tidak tahu bahwa sesuatu yang buruk mungkn saja akan menimpanya.

"hai hyung"

"ada perlu apa hm?" tanya Sungwoo mulai jalan mendekat kemudian duduk bersandar didinding pembatas.

Daniel ikut duduk di sebelah nya, menggenggam tangan pria bermarga Ong itu lembut. "sudah ku bilang untuk berhenti kan" ujar nya. Sungwoo hanya diam.

"berhentilah hyung, kumohon" pinta nya.

"tapi—"

Daniel memutar tubuh nya menghadap sungwoo, "berapa?"

"hah?"

"berapa harga yang harus aku bayar untuk memiliki bibir mu? Sungguh aku tidak suka kau membiarkan bibir ini dicicipi orang lain" ujar Daniel, ia menyentuh permukaan bibir Sungwoo dengan ibu jarinya, membuat sengatan kecil disekujur tubuh Sungwoo.

"aku tidak bisa berhenti, woojin butuh uangnya"

"kau pikir adik mu akan senang? Tidak hyung, woojin tidak akan senang jika tau kakak nya mencari uang dengan cara itu" ucapan Daniel sukses membuat Sungwoo menunduk dalam, merasa bersalah pada adiknya yang kini dirawat dirumah sakit.

Daniel mengangkat kedua tangan nya, menangkup wajah Sungwoo yang tak kalah tampan dengan wajah nya, "akan kubayar ciuman ini dengan seluruh hidupku"—dan bibir mereka bertemu.

Daniel menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Sungwoo, perlahan ia mulai melumatnya pelan, menyalurkan semua rasa yang ia miliki untuk _hyung_ kesayangannya. Ia menatap Sungwoo yang terpejam sebelum akhirnya ikut menutup matanya , menikmati setiap lumatan kecil pada bibir nya, Sungwoo membalas ciumannya.

Tangan Sungwoo meremat seragam Daniel, mencoba mempertahankan ciuman mereka yang mulai tak beraturan, irama _khas_ ciuman terdengar, saliva—entah milik siapa—mulai mengalir disela ciuman ketika Daniel mulai menguasai rongga mulut yang lebih tua.

Lidah yang saling bertaut saling menyapa setiap saat, saling memberi pijatan kecil, daging tak bertulang itu saling menekan, sesekali Daniel maupun Sungwoo , secara bergantian , menghisap lidah lawan nya.

Cukup sampai disitu.

Sungwoo kehabisan napas, dibanding ciuman ia lebih butuh oksigen sekarang. Ia memukul dada bidang Daniel. Meminta pemuda Kang menghentikan ciumannya.

Daniel menggigit bibir bawah sungwoo pelan sebelum melepas ciuman panas mereka.

"kau memerah" ujarnya.

"bodoh, woojin masih dirumah sakit, kau mau membunuhku!" kesalnya.

"ciuman ini, aku akan membayar nya dengan kehidupan ku, aku akan berikan dunia ku untuk mu, tidak—dunia ku itu kau, jadi aku tidak bisa membayar ciuman ini dengan dunia ku." Wajah sungwoo tambah merah.

"jangan biarkan bibir ini di rasakan oleh orang lain—" Daniel mengecup bibir Sungwoo.

"bibir ini sudah jadi milik Kang Daniel" sambungnya lagi.

"untuk biaya pengobatan Woojin, aku akan pinjam dengan appa, kau bisa jadi pendamping hidup anak nya untuk menggantikan uangnya"

"Yak! Anak ayah mu kan cuma kau"

.

.

.

- **fin**

* * *

 _apa banget dah T.T  
_

 _jangan tanya disini woojin nya sakit apa, sengaja ga dijealsin,ehe._

 _individual cam nya Daniel itu asddfghjkl '-'_


End file.
